Leon Basset (Dead Reckoning)
Leon Basset is a deputy of the King County Sheriff Department in King County, Georgia. He is seen working closely with Shane Walsh, as well as the other known deputies, Rick Grimes, Lambert Kendal, and Don. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Little is known about Leon's life before the outbreak besides that he worked at the King County Sheriff's Department with Rick, Shane, Lam, and Don. He may have also lived in or near King County, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse King County Sheriff's Department Leon appeared as Shane's subordinate in this episode. He is first seen picking up an infected man named Robb Spanner at a bar who he believed to be drunk. Leon took him back to the King County Sheriff's Department and placed him in a holding cell. Later, after Shane brought in a local civilian named Gary Taylor for domestic disturbance and a possible murder, Leon was bit in the thumb by Gary and it was debated for a while by Shane whether he was infected or not. After a third officer at the station, Don, was killed by a now-reanimated Robb who then attacked Gary, Leon assisted Shane in killing Robb. Shane had a conversation with Gary after beginning to believe that Gary was not a murderer and acted in self-defense. It was revealed that Gary wasn't infected; meaning Leon wasn't either. There is then a crash at the front desk, in which Leon went out to investigate. He discovered that Gary's daughter, Patty Taylor, had become a zombie due to an injury that she had received from her zombified boyfriend, Paul. Shane saved Leon and was forced to kill Patty. After this, Shane, Leon, and Gary went outside and talked about what they would do about the chaos that's occurring everywhere. Shane decided to go to the hospital to retrieve Rick, and then would take Rick's family to Atlanta. Leon, on the other hand, decided to remain in King County, where his guns were, and assist the people there, similarly to Gary. He and Shane shook hands before the latter departed, heading for the hospital. As Leon and Gary watched him drive away, a now-reanimated Don leapt out of the police station and attacked Leon as the screen abruptly went black. It is implied that this is how Leon became infected and reanimated. Death Killed By *Patty Taylor (Zombified, Determinant) *Shane Walsh (Caused) During Leon's possible struggle with Patty, Shane attacked Leon, to which Patty will bite him before attacking Shane. *Don (Infected, Determinant) If Shane shoots Patty, Leon will survive. However, when Shane leaves the police station to find Rick, a zombified Officer Don pops up from behind Leon, ready to devour him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Leon Basset has killed: *Criminal (Alongside his Fellow Officers) *Criminal (Alongside his Fellow Officers) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Though not shown in the TV Series, Don is shown attacking Leon, which explains how Leon became infected and reanimated, where he was later shot and killed by Rick Grimes. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Police Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Determinant Category:Dead Reckoning Category:Dead Reckoning Characters